echoofsoulfandomcom-20200213-history
Woods of Chaos
General Information *'Area:' Pallast *'Region:' Willowood *'Zone:' Garden of Silence *'Recommended Level Normal:' 70 *'Minimum PvE item Level:' 1352 *'Recommended Level Hero:' 70 *'Minimum PvE item Level Hero:' 1376 *'Item drops per Boss:' 1 Last boss: 2 *'Dropped Gear Level Normal:' 178 *'Dropped Gear Level Hero:' 181 Quests 1. Lv70. Daily Disaster Prevention ''(Normal): Pop up when entering the dungeon in normal mode * Gives 2 Essence of Courage * Gives 1 Valuable Primal Essence * Gives 1 Hephestus' Brilliant Energy Box * Gives 2 gold '''2. Lv70. Daily Disaster Prevention ''(Hero): Pop up when entering the dungeon in hero mode * Gives 2 Essence of Courage * Gives 1 Valuable Primal Essence * Gives 1 Hephestus' Brilliant Energy Box * Gives 2 gold '''3. Lv70. Info Rosalia's Request: Get from NPC Starke in Bernicia * Gives 4 gold 4. Lv70. Dungeon Chaos Reigns: Receive from NPC Rosalia just inside the dungeon's entrance * Gives 8 gold 5. Lv70. Dungeon Sealing Totem: Receive when completing the previous quest (needed quest item to complete. Drops from first boss) * Gives 4 gold 6. Lv70. Dungeon Intruder in the Woods of Chaos: Receive when completing the previous quest and advancing through the dungeon (see screens for guidance) * Gives 8 gold 7. Lv70. Dungeon The Last Seal: Receive when completing the previous quest * Gives 6 gold 8. Lv70. Dungeon The Origin of Chaos: '''Receive when completing the previous quest, hand in at NPC Rosalie when finished * Gives 10 gold Use the "Sacred Naga Statue" reactors to weaken "Infected" Enemies. One group member will have to pull them, another will have to activate the reactor when they are close enough. Chaos Spirits inflict a curse debuff (you can see the effect on this screenshot but not the debuff icon since I am in GM mode). You can only get rid of it by standing on a seal (upper left of the picture, the big round space). The blue reactors in the last area of the dungeon generate an AoE field - when they pulse while you are inside their field, you get knocked back and get a curse debuff. . . Bosses There are 3 bosses in Woods of Chaos. '''Infected Allonia Abilities: * Naga's Curse: Curse Debuff will remain on the player until a totem is operated. The totem that needs to be operated is randomly one of the totems in the four corners, it will glow yellow. * Rush: Strong attack, target one random player. Gather to split damage among players. Usually 2 players are enough. * Slash: A powerful attack, a purple circle will appear twice to mark the inner and out area of the attack around the boss - players have to escape that area quickly before the skill is cast. * Summon Palladium: Allonia will summon 2 "Infected Naga Palladium" that have a shield and can not be attacked. To get rid of the shield and to kill the Palladium monsters, players have to operate one of the totems that will glow blue. * Water Pillar: '''Allonia consistently summon water pillars targeting one player in the group - they have a cast time and an area of effect that is marked in purple, so the player can partly outrun them. Players can only stop the attack by manipulating one of the totems that will glow red. '''Heroic Abilities: * No extra abilities Infected Nilly Abilities: * Backhanded Blade: '''Normal attack * '''Eagle's Draft: Normal attack * Calamity Overflow: A purple circle will mark the area of effect, targeting one player, to disperse damage players have to gather in the circle. This skill is immediately followed by: * Teleportation: The purple area of effect from "Calamity Overflow" is now the area of effect for "Teleportation" - players have to leave the area quickly, or the boss will appear in the middle of the circle, drawing the players to them and causing damage. * Magic Bullets: Allonia gets a shield that will absorb 40k DMG. At the same time, they will shoot magic bullets that damage players and put a debuff on them, that can stack and slow down movement. To counter this, one of two totems will be covered in "Thorny Vines", players have to kill the thorny vines, then activate the totem. Most groups ignore this tactic completely and move on with attacking the boss. It is considered as the most commonly used and best practice. * Hallucination: Players will receive DMG based on their distance to each other, so they have to maximize distance to the other group members. * Outrage: Skill is used once the boss falls below 50%. A big number of AoE circles will appear. They don't last long, but players can counter the skill by freeing BOTH totems from the thorny vines and activating them. Heroic Abilities: * Teleport AoE creates a permanent AoE effect that damages and debuffs players after the attack. Chaos Spirit Nastra Abilities: * Calamity Seed: '''Casts a projectile on one player, can damage other players on its trajectory (similar to water pillar skill from the first boss). * '''Calamity Explosion: Creates a Calamity Fissure and several AoE areas that damage the player. The Fissures are in the four corners of the room and will constantly spawn "Calamity Minions". Those do not harm the player, but buff the boss when they reach him. The fissure can be closed by killing all the minions and capturing a Nucleus (most players don't bother with this, it's really hard). In the last phase of the fight, the fissure can no longer be closed even if all minions are defeated. The boss can use "Absorb" to generate health from the minions that reach him. * Calamity Thorn: AoE skill * Shockwave: Will generate four beams with the boss as center, players withinin the area of the beams gets damaged after the skill is cast Heroic Abilities: * Calamity Thorn will leave a permanent damaging AoE field on the field. * Magnetic Attraction: Quickly absorbs all Minions on the field without waiting for them to reach the boss normally. Achievements * Bane of Chaos * Bane of Chaos (Hero) * Chasing Chaos - Server first ** Title: Chaos Chaser * Chasing Chaos (Hero) - Server first ** Title: Chaos Cleanser (Hero) __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Party Dungeons